


In Fairness,

by sarthij



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, and all the disturbing and gross tropes that go along with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarthij/pseuds/sarthij
Summary: Tension reaches a boiling point between the Doctor and Martha. But only with the help of an aphrodisiac.(Dub/con warning. This isn't a happy sex pollen fic, sorry guys.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the sex pollen trope. I love the angst of unrequited love. I love trope subverting.  
> I love the fic My Body Is A Cage by Theerings, which largely inspired this fic. (It's archived on whofic, seriously check it out).

           To be fair, the Doctor really did seem to be totally ignorant of the effect of Klofin food.

           And he did seem to be totally ignorant of the laws Klofin had about consuming said food, due to those effects.

           But, as Martha sat, nails digging into the upholstery of the prison bedding, feeling the effects of a potent aphrodisiac coursing through her bloodstream, she wasn’t feeling overly disingenuous. She was feeling a little mad, if she was being honest. A little infuriated, actually.

           “Martha, I swear to you, I had no idea that the food on this system would do this.”

_ Yes,  _ she thought,  _ I was  _ just _ trying to forgive you for that _ .

           “And I had  _ no idea _ that it was illegal for humans to consume the food. For – erm – that reason.”

_ Yep _ , she thought,  _ you said. Numerous times. Both while we were being arrested and while we were being driven to prison. _

__ He was silent for a while. Clearly uncomfortable with her lack of response.

_ Good _ , she thought.  _ Focus on your breathing. Focus on your breathing and you will get through this. _

           “Martha, are you alright?”

           Martha looked at him and felt the usual bought of butterflies she experienced when he gazed (there was really no other word for it) at her with so much concern.

           This time, though, she felt something twinge a little lower than her stomach.

           She groaned and hauled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them.

           “Can you just. Not talk? I know that’s a tall order, for you, but I need you to Not. Talk.”

           He shut up.

She could still feel him staring at her.

           Her neck felt hot. Other… places felt hot. She huffed, frustrated.

           “What is it Doctor?” She asked without looking up.

“I’m sorry.”

           She sighed, “Okay.”

           “I’m so sorry, Martha.”

           “I got it.”

           He was quiet for another ten minutes.

…

           “Martha?”

           The aphrodisiac was definitely potent. Her breaths were shorter  _ and _ she ached  _ and _ she could feel how wet she was every time she moved her legs. She was trying  _ not _ to think about the man on the opposite side of the room. She was  _ definitely _ not trying to think about him when she moved her legs together just like tha -

           “Martha - ?”

           Her head snapped up. Her legs flopped down, back onto the floor. She looked at the Doctor and her nipples stiffened, rasped against the cloth of her bra, as she took in his figure. He pushed himself off of the bed across from her, walked closer. His hand was outstretched towards her.

_ What she’d like those hands to do to her _ .

           “Don’t!” She yelped, and shifted back further onto her bed. Her knees drew closer to her chest once again.

           He backed away, startled.

           Her thighs pressed together as she gripped her knees close to her. She moaned, just a little.

           He froze.

           Martha closed her eyes, tight, mortified.

           “I’m sorry, I – “

           “Don’t be sorry. It’s my fault. I didn’t know – I should have  _ known _ – “

           “Just go back to your side of the room,  _ please _ .”

           She heard him go back. She opened her eyes.

           “I am going to turn around. And I’m just. Just don’t say anything, alright, Doctor?”

           He nodded.

           She laid down on the bed and turned herself to face the wall, legs curled up in fetal position.

_ Concentrate on your breathing, Martha _ .

_ Concentrate. _

           That worked for about ten more minutes.

…

           She imagined a head (his head) between her thighs, eating her out. She imagined hands (his hands) working inside of her. She bit her jacket and pressed her knees further into her chest, tried to stifle a groan. That only succeeded in pushing her hardened nipples further into the coarse fabric of her bra.

_ God damn _ , she thought, trying not to pant,  _ this is right torture. _

           “Martha – “

           “Don’t!”

           “But – “

           “Doctor,  _ really, properly, stop talking _ . There is no way  _ talking _ can help in this situation.” She sounded breathy, to her ears, aroused.

           She was still facing away from him.

           “Martha just – “

           “ _ Doctor _ – “ She ended on a kind of whine. She closed her eyes tight, again.

           “I can help you.”

           She opened her eyes.

           “How?”

           “I – I didn’t know that Klofin had aphrodisiac-laced food – “

           “No kidding – “

           “But I know other civilizations that do – “

           “And - ?”

           “They all have one thing in common.” The Doctor paused, seemingly hesitating.

           “What, Doctor?”

           “They all exist for the purpose of procreation.”

           “Ya - ?”

           “To negate the effects of the drug, you have to – “

           “Oh, God.”

           “… Procreate.” He ended awkwardly, making a helpless kind of hand gesture.

           “So you’re offering, then. To procreate. With me.” Martha looked down at her knees, feeling the blush that was already hotly creeping up her neck worsen.

           “If you want.” He replied, quietly. Hesitantly.

_ Wow _ , Martha thought, a _ ll I had to do for you to notice me was ingest highly arousing chemicals and then rub my legs together, in front of you, for about thirty minutes. Noted. _

__ “And I’m only suggesting – obviously – because you - you seem as though you’re in so much pain, Martha. And it’s just sex, nothing too life changing.”

_ That’s sex with me _ , Martha thought _ , nothing too life changing. _

__ Annoyed, Martha lifted her head back up to tell him, quite rightly, to fuck right off.

           But when she looked at him, she felt the aphrodisiac worsen.

           She felt the ache between her thighs throb insistently.

           She closed her eyes.

           “Yeah.” She said softly. “Okay.”

           She felt him get up, walk over to her, sit down next to her. He touched her arm.

           She felt her body spasm,  _ Jesus _ .

           “Lay back, Martha.”

           She opened her eyes.

           His eyes looked back at her. His pupils seemed dilated ( _ but the room’s poorly lit _ , she thought,  _ it means nothing _ ).

           The throb between her thighs argued differently.

           She grabbed him by his tie, ( _ silk _ , she thought,  _ it’s softer than I imagined _ ), and crashed her mouth into his, rather violently.

           He took it like a champ, opening his mouth over hers. Their tongues met, but his movements felt calculated, planned, and dispassionate.

           She dragged him down onto her, onto the mattress. He fit between her thighs nicely and, once situated, grinded pleasantly into her center. (He wasn’t hard.) Regardless, she still gasped into his mouth, bucked into the movement, starling him. He broke this kiss and groaned, softly; he laid his head next to hers, his breathing growing heavier in her ear. She felt his cock stiffen, minutely, against her.

           “You’re not – “ Martha said, turning her head so that her lips met the curve of his ear.

           “I will be – “ Martha whimpered as she felt him grow hard.

           He grinded, deliberately, into her and she almost sobbed.

           “Take – take off – “ He straightened up, off of her, and unbuckled her belt. She looked up at the ceiling of the cell, feeling her breathe leave in huge, gasping heaves. He undid the button of her jeans, grabbed the waistband and peeled it off of her. He left her knickers in place.

           He stopped at her shoes, yanked those off, placed them at the foot of the bed, neatly, and finished pulling her jeans off. Neatly. Folded them.

           She was sweaty, gasping and wet, almost half naked, and he was folding her jeans.

           As he looked back towards her, she palmed him, cupped him. He hissed and fell forward, on top of her, supported by his arms on either side of her head.

           He didn’t kiss her again. Just laid his head off to the side of hers and started to undo his trousers. She started to peel off her knickers in turn, but was stopped by one of his hands.

           “Let’s not get more naked than we need to be, hm?” He sounded raspy, unsure (uncomfortable).

           She turned her face opposite to his. Felt tears prick her eyes.

           She heard him push his trousers down, then do the same to his pants.

           She felt him, gently, push her knickers to one side, slide one finger through her wetness.

           She cried out, bucked violently, and parted her legs further.

           She felt him position himself with one hand (one arm still above her, keeping him grounded).

           “Are you okay, Martha?”

           “Yeah, just – Just do – Ah!” She started to say, but was interrupted by the Doctor entering her, steadily.

           She looked back at his face, his eyes were clenched and, when she looked down a little, his adam’s apple bobbed thickly.

_ So I  _ can  _ affect you after all,  _ she thought, a little pleased. This entire experience had been a nightmare, honestly, and she was just –

           “Can I move?” She heard him croak, his voice was tight.

           “Yeah, jus’ – “

           She broke off with a cry as he moved deeper, completely sheathing himself into her and then withdrawing again. Reguarly, at a controlled pace. One of his arms grasped her hip, tightly.

           The other one shook above her.

           She clenched herself around him and was rewarded with a strangled groan.

_ Maybe  _ this  _ can be salvaged _ , she thought.

           He began to thrust, slightly more erratically, his breath coming out of him faster, warm against her ear. The hand on her hip moved down and began to rub against her clit, hard.

           She shouted, and he drove into her, firmly.

           She felt herself rising, felt him thicken inside of her. She smiled.

           His thumb came down harder onto her clit and she lost her thoughts in sensation; his hips started to pump into her, roughly. She could hear his breathing become heavier.

           She was  _ just about there – _

__ “R – Ro - “ she heard him choke out, into her ear, before he bit his tongue and drove his face further into the mattress.

           She came, hard. And he followed, seconds after, hips banging into her unceremoniously.

           “Doctor,” she whispered, after.

           He rose off of her, slipping out of her indelicately, and tucked himself away. He didn’t look at her face, didn’t meet her eyes.

           She felt sick.

           He stood and pulled his trousers back up, placed her own folded trousers next to her and crossed back onto his side of the room.

           “They’ll let us out soon,” she heard him say, barely, from across the room.

           “Okay,” she replied.

           She turned back towards the wall, folded her legs until her naked knees pressed up against her chest again, and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
